September 30, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The September 30, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 30, 2013 at Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. Episode summary Kofi Kingston vs Fandango Fandango may have the moves, but Kofi Kingston danced away with the win on Monday Night Raw when the former United States Champion tangoed with the dancing fiend and came away smiling when all was said and done. It looked like a rough night at the outset for Kingston, who found himself at the mercy of the surging Fandango for minutes on end and very nearly suffered the top-rope leg drop to boot . Kofi wisely dodged the maneuver and capitalized on Fandango’s frustration with a sudden Trouble in Paradise for the win … and then Bray Wyatt decided to crash the party. While Kofi seized a steel chair and readied for a fight, Wyatt instead sat himself atop the ramp and delivered yet another sinister sermon, ending with an ominous proclamation for the WWE locker room: “One by one, they will all fall down.” Brie Bella vs Alicia Fox Brie Bella had a weekend to remember, and the Bella Twin’s good vibes carried over into Raw, where the future Mrs. Daniel Bryan (and current No. 1 contender to the Divas Title) notched herself a big win over a game Alicia Fox in Biloxi. The wily Miss Fox came out swinging to spoil her opponent’s good mood, mashing her opponent’s face mercilessly into the mat. Despite Fox’s physical effort, though, Brie hung tough against the former Divas Champion, sealing the win with the one-two punch of a slap and a facebuster. Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton confronted each other Before Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton head to war at WWE Battleground, they sat down for a parlay on Monday Night Raw. Yet despite Jerry “The King” Lawler’s warning that the confrontation would be a verbal one only, tensions soon bubbled over between the fuming rivals, and Orton, driven to rage by the WWE Universe’s chants of “YES!”, crossed the line by insulting Bryan’s new fiancée. The insult sent the “Yes!” man into a wild frenzy, but Bryan’s attack played right into The Apex Predator’s hands, and Orton promptly unleashed the same vicious side that had dispatched The Miz and Rob Van Dam the last two weeks. The beating brought Brie Bella out in the hopes of saving her man, but all she could do was watch as Orton administered the finishing touches: A hanging DDT off the apron and, finally, a ruthless RKO that plunged Bryan through the announce table as Raw came to a close. Results * Singles Match: Kofi Kingston defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * Singles Match: '''Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Alicia Fox Other on-screen talent * '''Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes